


Aquele Que Se Foi

by rafishepard



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Future, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafishepard/pseuds/rafishepard
Summary: Isso e apenas algo que escrevi depois de ver a foto abaixo





	Aquele Que Se Foi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado pela musica da katy perry the one that got away

17 de julho de 2065

 Faz 50 desde a sua partida e até hoje eu não consigo digerir isso muito bem.

 Você foi a pessoa mais importante para mim e até hoje não admito que o destino te tirou de mim, eu me lembro de nos fazendo planos para o futuro como se soubéssemos de algo, eu me lembro de olhar para você naquela camisa da Ferrari falando como amava tudo aquilo e como sonhava em um dia ser campeão do mundo, seus olhos brilhavam muitas vezes eu me perdia no seu olhar e não prestava no que você havia me falado, disso não me arrependo.

 Tenho certeza de que se você estivesse aqui ainda tudo seria diferente, meu maior arrependimento e nunca ter dito o que você significava para mim eu queria poder ter passado o resto de nossas vidas juntos apenas curtindo a vida sem pensar no amanha.

 Eu queria ter dito a você que aquele beijo significou algo para mim e não foi uma mera distração, nunca ignorei que eu te amava apenas escondia isso pois tinha medo de acabar com a nossa amizade que era algo que eu valorizava tanto ao ponto de até mesmo passar por cima do meu próprio coração para manter ela, isso e a coisa no qual mais me arrependo em toda minha vida e olha que já são 78 anos até bem vividos.

 Nesses últimos 50 anos fiz de tudo para me livrar da sua memória e o quanto ela me machucava, casei 3 vezes tive 5 filhos do qual ao primogênito dei o seu nome o quando ele cresceu contei a ele a nossa história e nossas aventuras juntos pelo mundo.

Jules eu te amo e sempre te amarei e espero que onde quer que você esteja espero que esteja me esperando pois estou próximo de voltar para seus braços e desta vez por toda eternidade sem que mais nada nem ninguém nos impeça.


End file.
